unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless cornflower
|details = Remember you discovered the secret hideout of the gang of looters? Well, they did a sweep of the area and caught a few of them. Now Lord Mehmet Shuluk would like to have a talk with you--something to do with that queen. The original client wants you to see this matter through too. Don't disappoint them! |fameAdv = |fameTrd = |fameBtl = |step1 = /An all-out search/Alexandria/Mehmet Shuluk/Thanks to all your help we were ale to do some damage to those bandits. After receiving your report the Guild went to stake out their hideut and just as they got there several of 'em were just coming back from a grave robbing run. They were able to capture them and get them to spill all the details... |step2 = /Freedom of a captive/Alexandria/Mehmet Shuluk/It seems as though they have found the tomb of Ankhesenamun's husband. Tutankhamun. Yes, the tomb of the great Pharaoh. Dreaming of great riches the bandits mustered up the courage to enter the burial chamber. Inside they found a three-layered golden coffin. |step3 = /Curse of the Pharaohs/Alexandria/Mehmet Shuluk/The first thing they saw when they opened the coffin was a golden mask with a cornflower on top of it. They tried to take the mas with them but as soon as they left... One of the bandits suddenly let out a cough and died. Every time they would leave the tombn one of them would die... Eventually they just abandoned the treasure and ran away from there as fast as they could. |step4 = /A strange happening/Alexandria/Mehmet Shuluk/They said that they abandoned the treasure around the rock pillar formation mid-stream of the Nile. The Adventurer's Guild has sent an exploration team out looking for the location several tmes but they've had to stop due to a mysterious sandstorm every time they go out there. I thought maybe you could do what they could not... You are our final hope... |step5 = /Dean cornflower/Alexandria/Adventurer Guild Master/They also said that they heard a woman's voice speaking in an ancient tongue while they were there. The only thing they were able to bring back with them was this wilted bouquet of cornflowers. Apparently when they brought this back with them the sandstorm by the rock pillar formation i told you about calmed down somewhat. Take it with you if you want. |step6 = 2/The voice/Central Nile/Stacked Boulders/From everlasting to everlasting, in the land where our king is not, there is no death... there is no aging... there is no passage of time -- it is an eternal prison./Ancient Egyptian/1 |step7 = 2/The voice/Central Nile/Stacked Boulders/If it is within your power i want you to tell the world -- "Our king is only one, and our souls belong to him, Tutankhamun."/Ancient Egyptian/1 |stepfinal = Endless cornflower/Central Nile/Stacked Boulders/I heard a voice near the place where the grave robbers abandoned their treasure... It sounded like the gentle voice of a woman beaming down from the heavens. Perhaps it was the voice of Ankhesenamun...? Either way, it seems as though i. have gained her permission. I should search the area for clues... |discoXP = 1131 |cardXP = 565 |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Tutankhamen's mask |item3 = / |item4 = / |notes = |preQ1 = quest/ Run down the haunt of illegal diggers/Arabic/1///// |preQ2 = |preQ3 = |subQ1 = quest/ A false truth/Search/10/Appraisal/12/Mayan languages/1/The Mystery Slate |subQ2 = |subQ3 = |chainQ1 = |chainQ2 = |chainQ3 = |landarea = Central Nile |seaarea = }}